Harry Potter's as of yet Unnamed Musical
by axelhouseyukifiend
Summary: ok as the tittle says it's a musical sirius is alive harry gay harem so slash no like then don't read new ans old songs i don't own them no flames plz anyway thanks if u read is rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

OK then I dont own anything the idea has been used before and i had help picking the songs the charecters arn't mine thought the clothing options and faux's look are some what k so axel belongs to the creators of kingdom hearts and harry and the gang belong to J.K. Rowling not me please no flamers i'm telling you this out right ther will be slash and this is a harry gay harem fic it is a musical some what and gray harry fic so dont like then don't read and now the first chapter ofthe story yay

Chapter 1 of Harry Potter's as of yet Unnamed Musical

"Harry please, rethink this, please." begged the current headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore. Why was the esteemed headmaster on his knees before the chosen one?

Well It's simple really, It started about an hour ago when Harry had just saved his godfather from the veil with the help of one honorary godfather/werewolf Remus headmaster had asked Harry to come up to his office where Dumbledore had released the events stated in the prophesy.

Harry had blown the room up and then stoped to think 'He had me running around indanger of my life without telling me things thatwould have saved inosent lives like Cedric, not to mention a major prophesy involving me and Tom . . . Wait when did I start calling the Dark Lord Voldemort Tom? Oh well probly the same time I started turning draco to muggle rock and liked the way Lucius's ass looked Hmm . . . anyway back on topic, which was . . . oh yeah Dumbledore K DESISION MADE.'

Harry looked at Dumbledore who had that stupid twinkle in his too blue eyes, obviously thinking he would get his perfect wepon out of Harry. Boy was he in for a shock then.

"O.K. Dumbledore I'm through with you and your stupid order of the flaming chikens. Sorry no offence Faux." The phionix in question just transformed into his human form, shocking Dumbledore but not Harry as he had seen this form in the Chamber when Faux had healed him in the human form.

"None taken Harry, I actualy find yourphrasing of his order quite interesting." Harry noticed, thoe he wasn't suprised by Faux'shuman form that it was older then when Faux had healed him Faux had been 10 atleast must have been from just having burnt. Now Faux looked at least 20 and reminded Harry distinctly of that Axel character from that Kingdom Hearts game.

Same green eyes, tatoo's and spiky red hair, although Faux didin't have the cloak but a pair of baggy black pants with chains and ripp's and a blue tank top, plus a bit of gold was mixed in with his hed hair. All in all Harry determind that Faux was hot and would look good with Hedwig who also had a human form but was more into wearing gothic lolita clothing.

Anyway back on topic "I'm sorry Albus but I can't have you running my life we always runout of time. Hell we are running out of time" Harry mused then all of a sudden the music started playing, it was the music for Motion City Soundtracks "Always Running Out of Time" perfect for the situation no? And then Harry started to sing now you'd think for a boy that was abused and is still abused he wouldn't sing very well or look good doing it right?

Well wrong truth was he had a glamor placed on him every year to keep people underestimating him. The truth was Harry had shoulder length black hair mused just enough to give it that just been shaged look but not overly messy, he didn't need his glasses, he was 6 foot and had a dancers body all lean tight muscles with a six pack. And his voice, well it was smooth, silky, and seductive and great for singing.

Now he sang and Faux joined in,

"I won't tell you how to live your life,

So please stay far away from mine,

Always watching out for which and when,

Is always running out of time"

"Drip drop in like skin of summer,

All once everything unwinds,

Inside-out and all about my heart,

Is always running out of time"

"Always runing out of time,

I have to know,

If you flew away with me,

The faster I go,

The farther away it seem we get,

And floating our way out"

" Tick tock try to stop the forward motion,

All heads tend to fall behind,

Wasted whethers of the wish cut steeper,

Is always running out of time"

"Always running out of time,

I have to know,

If you flew away with me,

The faster I go,

The farther away it seem we get,

We fall behind,

And all of her ends"

"I should have stayed,

But I lost my head,

With alla of our words,

Devoicing themselfs,

I should have stayed,

But I lost my head,

I should have stayed,

But I lost myself"

"Always running out of time,

Always running out of time,

Always running out of time,

Always running out of time,

Always running out of time,

Always running out of time,

Always running out of time,

Always running out of time"

As the last of the music died Harry and Faux both turned to the door ready to leave which brings us back to "Harry pleas, rethink this, please" begged Dumbledore. Harry turned nd looked at him " I will stand and stop Voldemort or Tom or who every the hell he wants to be that week. But you and your love of secrets almost cost me a loved one and that I can't forgive. I'm sorry Albus but this is good bye."

With that Harry turned back to Faux and they left the room to pack Harry's things and Hedwig to then go and return for the summer to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house. And that is where this story start's.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own any of this I don't own the songs or harry potter because as your reading this you can plainly see what would happen if I did own him.

Okay so "talking"

'Thinking'

-Singing-

Well now on with the show I guess.

Chapter 2

The next day Harry, Fawkes, and Hedwig walked to the train.

Harry already in his muggle clothing, consisting of a blue tank top he borrowed from Fawkes, and blue jean cut off shorts. Fawkes was wearing jeans and a red wife beater. And Hedwig was in her usual Lolita dress with lace and bows, her hair in pig tails.

So naturally they all gained a lot of attention when they got on the train, and when they started dancing well. . . they gained even more.

As they danced through the hallways of the train Harry started singing,

-Dearest friend's dear gentleman

Listen to my song

Life down here's been hard on you

Life has made you strong

Let me lift the mood

With my attitude-

Now they had all the attention on them and most were drooling at the sight of the two hot guys and the cute girl. And since Harry had taken his glamour off he was almost unrecognizable, unless you were looking at his eyes

-Hey fellas

The time is right

Get ready

Tonight's the night

Boy's what your hoping for will come true

Let me be good to you-

Here Harry pointed strait to Draco Malfoy

-You tough guys

You're feeling all alone

You rough guys

The best o' you sailors and bums-

Now Harry had some of the muggleborns recognizing the song and grinning

-so dream on

And drink your beers

Get cozy

Your baby's here

You won't be misunderstood

Let me be good to you-

Most of the muggleborns were waiting for the next verse, half hoping and half intrigued with the mystery man and wanting to see if he'd actually go through with what happened next.

And they weren't disappointed when Harry took off his shirt revealing his muscled torso to the now drooling crowd.

-hey fellas

I'll take off all my blues

Hey fellas

There's nothing I won't do

Just for you-

Again Harry pointed to Draco and now an even bigger crowd formed as the shirtless guy was doing a fan girls dream of serenading the ice prince.

-so dream on

And drink your beers

Get cozy

Your baby's here

Hey boy's, I'm talking to you

Your baby's gonna come through

Let me be good to you-

Here harry, Fawkes, and Hedwig were all spinning each other around, until Fawkes spun out and landed in an empty seat with Hedwig in his lap.

Harry ended up in Draco's lap "yeah" Harry ended the song. Draco was just staring at the hot boy who just happened to be shirtless in his lap. Harry for his part just started talking to Fawkes, "Hey, Fawkes I think we need to work on the spins, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think your right. But can you honestly say you're not happy with where you landed?" Harry looked up at Draco who looked extremely lost trying to figure out if this boy in his lap was actually his enemy, the golden boy Harry Potter.

"I think we need better clothes" chimed Hedwig "just think Harry in a Japanese school boy uniform, the little kids one, and Fawkes wearing gothic Lolita leather." Hedwig had a crazy glint in her eyes and Harry and Fawkes quickly shouted,

"NO Hedwig we already told you we don't do Lolita. Gothic, leather, punk, and Japanese all of the above but no Lolita!" this snapped Hedwig out of her fantasies, and also happened to snap Draco out of it.

And like the slitherin that he was he quickly took the situation in and knew 2 things:

1. He had a drool worthy half naked guy sitting in his lap.

2. Said guy was Dumbledore's Golden boy Harry Potter.

"Potter what in bloody blazes are you doing in my lap?" Draco exclaimed. Harry just smiled at him as Hedwig gave Fawkes a galleon.

"Took ya' long enough Drakey." Harry smirked while saying this loving that the sliytherin prince had only just noticed who was sitting in his lap.

"Ahh-"just as Draco was about to respond the trail whistle blown alerting all abroad that the train was nearing the station.

The three jumped up gathering their cargo and filing off the train with all the others they slipped into the crowd.

Leaving Draco staring after them they went out to meet the Dursleys.

Sorry for taking so long with this new chapter just not motivated after no responses then a got a few and I hope to get more from this chapter.

Hopefully my muse has returned and more chapters will come please respond and tell me what you think ad how the Dursleys should act.

Cookies and hearts for you all well then buh bye.


End file.
